Sans toi je n'existe plus
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle était allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond depuis une bonne heure.


Ce soir je vous dirais simplement que les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et que ce one-shot est "joyeux" il était temps que je revienne à mon miel moi XD.

* * *

 **Sans toi je n'existe plus**

La nuit était tombée sur le pays du feu, et malgré la journée plus qu'intense qu'elle avait vécu à l'hôpital, Ino ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond depuis une bonne heure. Elle aurait pu changer de position mais cela aurait probablement réveillé l'homme qui dormait à sa gauche et qui avait un bras autour de sa taille. Neji était rentré d'une longue mission de plus de huit semaines et était épuisé, il avait besoin de récupérer.

Neji Hyuga était son petit-ami, si on lui avait raconté ça il y a quelques années, elle ne l'aurait pas crû une seule seconde, et pourtant, cela faisait un an et deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et six mois et une semaine qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il avait voulu être sûr que leur relation était sérieuse, le genre de relation nouvelle pour elle qui n'avait jusqu'à présent eu que des aventures.

Ino fixait le plafond de leur appartement, l'esprit trop agité pour s'endormir. Elle était heureuse, amoureuse, et elle avait enfin rencontré sa moitié. Elle était même la marraine d' Haruna ( _春菜_ ) Nara, la fille de Sakura et Shikamaru, qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Tout allait bien dans le plus beau des mondes, enfin c'est ce qu'elle se répétait souvent depuis la fin de la guerre pour aller de l'avant.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle captura une mèche de cheveux du brun et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Comment une fille comme elle avait-elle pu conquérir le cœur d'un garçon comme lui restait un mystère, surtout après leur première et désastreuse première rencontre lors de l'examen chunin. Elle avait tenté de le séduire, mais sans succès, elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Après les années avaient passé, elle avait grandi et n'y avait plus pensé. Neji n'était plus que le cousin d'Hinata, et un jonin. Elle était devenue une apprentie de Tsunade, avait perdu Asuma son sensei, avait survécu à la quatrième grande guerre ninja ce qui n'était pas le cas de son père, et était devenue une apprentie d'Ibiki. Elle avait eu des histoires d'un soir pour oublier ses malheurs et pour profiter de sa jeunesse.

Elle n'avait pas fait une croix sur l'amour, elle l'avait simplement mit de côté, réalisant qu'il y avait d'autres priorités dans sa vie. D'ailleurs comme la plupart des choses de la vie, c'était lorsqu'elle avait cessé de le chercher qu'il lui était tombé dessus...

C'était quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, elle se remettait doucement de la perte de son père, et recommençait petit à petit à sourire sans avoir à se forcer. Neji était souvent venu acheter des fleurs dans sa boutique, pour la tombe de son père, et celle des autres membres du clan Hyuga morts au combat. Elle avait trouvé cela touchant et quelque chose d'inattendu de sa part. Il ne lui avait jamais paru être le genre d'homme à se rendre aussi souvent au cimetière. Surtout pas les tombes des membres de son clan dont il n'avait jamais été très proche. Le temps transforme les gens disait-on, et il restait un être humain capable d'éprouver des émotions.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs souvent rendu dans ce lieu sacré ensemble, dans un silence quasi religieux, qu'elle avait chéri après l'avoir tant craint. Les premiers mois après la fin des combats Shikamaru s'était mit à parler plus qu'à l'ordinaire, comme pour combler un vide, comme s'il avait peur lorsque personne n'ouvrait la bouche, lui qui adorait lorsque tout était calme avant. Ino, elle avait longtemps eu le besoin d'être active et de se sentir utile. Elle ne supportait pas d'être inactive, et avait eu plusieurs crises d'angoisse lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sans rien faire, ou en jour de repos. Il leur avait fallut à l'un et à l'autre de nombreuses heures de thérapie et des traitements pour surmonter ce que les médecins nommaient les troubles de stress post-traumatique.

Pour la séduire il ne lui avait pas parlé de fleurs, sujet auquel recouraient tous les hommes qui l'abordaient, par facilité et rapidité. Non, Neji Hyuga avait su varier leurs conversations une fois il avait remarqué la tresse qu'Hanabi lui avait fait, une autre fois son changement de parfum. Il l'avait félicité lors des entraînements communs de leur équipes. Il avait su remarquer des petits détails que les autres hommes qui lui tournaient autour ne prenaient même pas la peine de notifier. Il lui avait même ramené des souvenirs lors de ses missions à Kumogakure, et à Umi No Kuni. Sa façon de lui faire la cour, qui provenait d'un autre temps l'avait touchée et plut.

Lui habituellement si sûr de lui, semblait hésitant, nerveux, presque timide, comme si elle l'impressionnait. La kunoichi de l'équipe dix aurait pu profiter de cette pseudo emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, au lieu de cela elle l'avait laissé aller à son rythme. Elle se rappelait très bien lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de dîner ensemble, l'air embarrassé, alors qu'il l'aidait à ranger les fleurs dans son magasin. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser, elle l'avait trouvé si adorable.

Neji Hyuga, celui avec lequel elle vivait depuis la moitié d'une année, lui procurait la sécurité et l'amour dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Il n'était pas très démonstratif, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle le sentait par chacune de ses petits attentions et étrangement, elle préférait cela à un amour plus exubérant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de sa voix, et lâcha sa mèche, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Pardon, je t'ai réveillé, je vais bien, je n'arrivais simplement pas à fermer l'œil, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il la rapprocha de lui sans rien dire, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Ce fut au tour du garçon de jouer avec la chevelure de sa chérie.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, chuchota-t-elle

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas répondre à cette question stupide, déclara-t-il.

-Neji...S'il te plaît..., insista-t-elle.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas là en ce moment !, le contredit-elle

-Ce qui rend ta question encore plus ridicule, signala-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas une Hyuga, rappela-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

-Effectivement, tu n'en es pas encore une, confirma-t-il.

Elle sourit malgré elle, si leur relation se poursuivait ainsi, il était très fortement probable qu'elle échange son nom pour le sien, tout comme sa meilleure amie Sakura avait renoncé à celui d'Haruno pour adopter celui de Nara. Quel mariage cela avait été, Ino revoyait encore parfaitement la cérémonie, les décors, l'ambiance, et la joie qui avait été éprouvée. Elle désirait quelque chose d'aussi bien, voire de mieux pour son mariage.

-Ce ne serait que de nom, affirma-t-elle en se redressant afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers la fenêtre, et Ino avait l'impression que cela éclaircissait davantage les iris déjà presque blancs de Neji. C'était comme admirer la lune se refléter dans une autre lune.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?, voulut-il savoir en arquant un sourcil.

-Ton clan est réputé pour son impassibilité, pour sa maîtrise de soi, et pour une certaine arrogance. Je ne suis et je ne serais jamais comme ça. Je suis une Yamanaka, je m'exprime lorsque j'ai quelque chose à dire, et même parfois lorsqu'il vaudrait mieux que je me taise, je serais jamais une épouse soumisse et docile, donc si tu pensais pouvoir me rendre ainsi je te préviens tout de suite tu n'y parviendras pas, l'informa-t-elle.

-C'est parce que tu es toi que je t'aime. Tu fais ce que tu veux sans te soucier du jugement des autres, si tu veux danser dans la rue parce que tu es heureuse tu le fais, si tu veux remettre quelqu'un qui s'est mal comporté à sa place tu ne te prives pas de le faire. Tu es libre Ino, tu es ma liberté, tu m'aides à voir au-delà de moi, répondit-il, mais si tu m'empêches de dormir je risque de moins t'aimer."

La dernière partie de sa phrase la fit rire, c'était vrai que monsieur était grognon lorsqu'il était réveillé en pleine nuit pour des « choses sans importance » comme il aimait les nommer. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, avant d'à nouveau poser sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon.

Elle sentit ses paupières enfin s'alourdir, et le sommeil venir la chercher. Ses doutes s'envolèrent, et la dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut les lèvres de Neji qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, ensuite ce fut le doux noir de la nuit.


End file.
